Soul Edge
Soul Edge= |-|Soul Blade= |-|Soulcalibur ll-lll= |-|Soulcalibur V= |-|Complete Soul Edge= Summary Soul Edge also known as the Cursed Sword serves as the main weapon of Nightmare and overall the main antagonist of the entire Soulcalibur franchise. Soul Edge serves as the catalyst on basically all the events in the franchise. All Soul Edge cares for is the devouring of souls and pure destruction. It's release of the Evil Seed corrupted countless people across the world, driving them mad or even transforming them into monsters. Soul Edge's counterpart is Soul Calibur. Soul Edge is known to be able to shape shift in order to morph into a form that best fits its wielder. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | 7-A | At least Low 7-B, likely Low 6-B Name: Soul Edge, Evil Blade Origin: Soul Calibur Classification: Cursed Sword, Changes depending on the wielder. Wielder(s): Cervantes de Leon, Siegfried, Nightmare, Inferno (Spirit Form), Graf Dumas (Implied to be Raphael Sorel), Pyrrha, Zasalamel Powers and Abilities: Soul Manipulation (Can rob the souls of entire armies at once), Madness Manipulation (Type 2; Even so much as contact with Soul Edge's power is enough to turn one insane. Turned countless people across the world insane with the release of the Evil Seed), Curse Manipulation, Corruption (Can turn those who come into contact with it into mindless Lizardmen, Monsters, Vampires, Malfested, etc), Mind Manipulation (Can manipulate the minds of others in order to coerce them into taking Soul Edge. If there is a malfested target, Soul Edge feeds off of their sinful actions of bloodlust and gains the ability to control them), Illusion Creation, Teleportation, Darkness Manipulation, Resurrection (When defeated, will return to Astral Chaos to gather its power and will return), Dimensional BFR (Can send others to Astral Chaos. All Souls taken by Soul Edge are sent to Astral Chaos), Reality Warping (Can manipulate reality), Dark Magic, Spatial Manipulation (Can cut through dimensions), Fire Manipulation, Telekinesis, Shapeshifting (Changes shape to match its wielder) | All previous powers, Space-Time Manipulation (It's power created the Astral Fissures in which are rips in space-time). Attack Potency: Mountain level (It's power should be half of this) | Mountain level (Simply releasing its power could perform a cloud split of this caliber) | At least Small City level (Commands half the power of a Complete Soul Edge in which created a storm of this caliber), likely Small Country level (A mere portion of his power combined with some power from Soul Calibur and Astral Fissures were enough to create an incomplete Ultimate Seed in which was stated to be able to destroy a country or two) Material or Element: Unknown Metal Needed Prerequisite for Use: Those who grab the blade usually become possessed by Soul Edge and become Malfested. In most cases they are turned into Nightmare. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Evil Seed: A release of its power that spread from Europe and reaching as far as India. This power would corrupt any one who came into contact with it and turn them mad or curse them and transform them into a Demonic Being. Soul Wave: Releases a large omnidirectional burst of energy that absorbs the souls of all those hit by it. Key: Soul Edge | Complete Soul Edge | New Timeline Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Soul Calibur Category:Soul Users Category:Madness Users Category:Mind Users Category:Curse Users Category:Illusionists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:BFR Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Swords Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Weapons Category:Corruption Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6